bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth
The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (oftmals nur Rebirth genannt) ist ein Remake des Original Flash-Spieles The Binding of Isaac. Entwickelt wurde das Spiel von Nicalis - und Edmund McMillen, welcher als Berater zur Seite steht. Das Spiel erschien am 4.11.2014. Rebirth wird - im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger - keine Flash-Engine bekommen - der Stil soll weiterhin so beibehalten werden - jedoch in 16-bit Pixelgrafik. Das Spiel wird außerdem weiteren Content in Größe von Wrath of the Lamb erhalten - unter anderem Dinge, die durch die Flash-Beschränkungen im Original nicht umsetzbar waren. Fakten Die aktuellste & detailierteste Quelle wird immer das englische Wiki sein: Rebirth (englisch) Wissenswertes Diese Fakten werden sich auch innerhalb des Entwicklungsprozesses nicht mehr ändern. *Es gab einen 33% Rabatt auf Steam für Besitzer des Original-Spiels, was den Preis von 14,99€ auf 10,04€ reduzierte. *Dieses Angebot lief bis zum Release des Spiels. *Das Spiel ist ein komplettes Remake und enthält den Content von The Binding of Isaac + Wrath of the Lamb. *Außerdem enthält es noch eine Erweiterung in Größe von Wrath of the Lamb. Bisher bekannte Fakten: Neue Finalebene; mehr als 3 neue Charaktere; neue Items & neue Gegner. Erklärtes Ziel der Entwickler ist es, ein Spiel zu kreieren, welches sich neu und frisch anfühlt - statt es einfach nur noch einmal durchzuspielen. *Das Remake beinhaltet Möglichkeiten, die im Originalspiel durch die Flash-Begrenzungen technisch nicht umsetzbar waren (noch geheim). * Zu den Flash-Begrenzungen gehörten die Anzahl von Gegnern, Projektilen, Begleitern usw. Diese sind jetzt nicht mehr so streng - man wird also weit mehr Kreaturen und Geschosse auf dem Bildschirm sehen. *Das Spiel kann zu jeder Zeit gespeichert werden und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortgesetzt werden. **Es ist nicht angedacht, den Run speichern und kopieren zu können. *Ein lokaler 2-Spieler Modus ist enthalten. Online jedoch nicht: das würde die Entwicklungszeit zu sehr in die Länge ziehen. Gerüchten zufolge soll dies allerdings in einer kommenden Erweiterung hinzugefügt werden. *Es gibt neue Musik von Danny Baranowsky im Spiel - ebenso wie einige Remixe der alten Lieder. *Edmund ist der leitende Designer des Projektes, um größtmögliche Originalität zu bewahren. Er wird auch derjenige sein, der den neuen Inhalt und die neuen Funktionen ins Spiel implementiert. *Das Spiel wird komplett in pixeliger 16-Bit Grafik gehalten sein. Edmund war vom bisherigen Stil gelangweilt und fand es für das Spiel besser eher eine Art Demake (Wikipedia - englisch) als ein Remake zu machen. *Es soll viele Geheimnisse geben, die eine Weile unbekannt bleiben werden. Edmund baut diese als Antwort auf das englische Wiki in das Spiel ein, welches die Infos traditionell in kürzester Zeit alle zusammen hat. Deswegen möchte er sie dieses mal mehr verstecken - in der Hoffnung dass es eine Weile dauert bis alles bekannt ist. Die Community wird zusammenarbeiten müssen, um alles herauszufinden. *Das Spiel läuft viel flüssiger. * Das Maximum an Herzen beträgt nun 12. Der Bug, dass man unendlich viele Seelenherzen haben konnte, wurde gefixt. * Einige Bugs, wie das mehrfache verwenden der Blutbank ohne Schaden zu erleiden, wurden gefixt. *Es wird ingame nur wenig Hinweise geben, was die Items bewirken. Nach Ansicht von Edmund macht das vorzeitige Wissen über Funktionen von Items das Spiel kaputt: die Spieler sollen selbst herausfinden, was die Items bewirken. **Andererseits sollen die Aufnahmetexte präziser sein - und keine falschen Werte beinhalten (siehe z. B. MEAT!) Noch nicht bestätigte, aber geplante Features: Diese Inhalte sind geplant, aber es ist nicht absolut sicher ob sie in dieser Form - oder überhaupt im finalen Spiel enthalten sind. *Man wird versuchen, die Dauer eines Runs etwas kürzer zu halten - und die pro Ebene verbrachte Zeit etwas zu senken. Es soll Items geben, die eine gewisse Zeit andauern - in Flash war das unmögich (Ebenenwechsel). *Es sind Belohnungen (Freischalten eines Items) geplant, wenn man bestimmte Ebenen, das Spiel oder etwas anderes in einer gewissen Zeit bewältigt. *Edmund bereut, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Flugfähig-machende Items durch Wrath of The Lamb geworden ist. Die Items werden zwar nicht aus dem Spiel entfernt, aber sie werden seltener zu finden sein. *Die Items und Trinkets werden neu ausbalanciert. Als Beispiel wird oft Wiggle Worm genannt, welches ab sofort ein Trinket sein wird. Bestätigte Features *Es gibt viele neue Herausforderungen/Challenges. *Der Stats Bildschirm ist immer noch simpel gehalten aber nun unauffälliger an den Rand des Spieles angepasst. *Ein neuer Charakter mit dem Namen Eden wir eingeführt: Er startet mit zufällig generierten Statuswerten und 2 zufälligen Items aus einem speziellen Itempool. Um diesen Spielen zu können werden allerdings Eden Token verwendet. Man erhält einen Eden Token für jeden Moms-Heart-Kill. *Die Shops verfügen außerdem über eine Donationen Maschine, an dieser kann man Geld spenden, was neue Items freischaltet und den Store upgraden kann, womit er in diesem und den nächsten Runs mehr Items zur Auswahl hat. *Es wird unterschiedlich große Räume im Spiel geben. Normale Räume der Größe 1x1 und größere der Form 1x2, 2x1 und 2x2. *Es wird insgesamt 450 Items im Spiel geben (inklusive BOI+WOTL) *Viele Items werden nun besser miteinander synergieren. Zum Beispiel entstehen bei Brimstone + The Inner Eye 3 Brimstone Laser gleichzeitig. * Die Dauer von Runs wird kürzer gehalten, um die pro Ebene verbrachte Zeit etwas zu senken. Es gibt nun Items, die eine gewisse Zeit halten, zusätzlich zu Effekten, die einen Raum lang halten. Dies war in Flash nicht möglich. Platformen Informationen vom Englischen Wiki - teilweise mit Vorsicht zu genießen. *Steam: erschienen. *PS4: erschienen. *Vita: erschienen. *3DS: erschienen. *iOS: Edmund würde gern. * Wii U: erschienen. Galerie Frühe Version Bei den folgenden Bildern handelt es sich um sehr frühe Versionen, welche zu Beginn der Entwicklung entstanden. Sie wurden von Edmund selbst in seinem Blog veröffentlicht. Grundsätzlich ist aber der weniger ist mehr Gedanke deutlich zu erkennen. Finale Version Inzwischen gibt es recht häufig Updates von offizieller Seite. Dies ist der finale Artstyle: Video Trivia *Der Entwickler Nicalis hat sich bereits mit anderen Remakes von Indie-Games einen Namen gemacht - beispielsweise VVVVVV oder Cave Story auf dem Nintendo 3DS. *Florian hat viel von Isaac in Deutsch programmiert. Florian steht Nicalis zur Verfügung, den Code für das Remake ins englische zu übersetzen. en: